8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Mei
Personality & Traits General Overview Aurora is a medical doctor that studies unknown diseases, medical drugs, and basic injuries. Right now she is in the process of learning about the Hybasii people and help them overcome the obstacles they face with drug abuse. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Helping people, dancing, following ordersWeaknesses - she can get a little too helpful that can get her into trouble but normally she can get herself out of it. Ambitions To help as many people as possible no matter who they are. Hobbies & Interests She loves to help people in any way she can. Dance, flying kites, shopping, and enjoying life. Languages Federation Standard Trill Vulcan Bolian Betazoid Family Father: Ambassador Yhon Phillipe Fairbain Mother: Margarite Louise DeLaRosa Brother(s): N/A Sister(s): N/A Spouse: Saxus Nival (Fiance) Biography Aurora was born on the home planet of Trill in a small town of Shadow Lake on Feb 18, 2377 to Ambassador Yhon Phillipe Fairbain Von and Margarite DeLaRosa. She grew up learning about joined Trill from her father and hoping one day to be joined herself. In the year 2395 when she reached the age of 18 she joined starfleet academy in hopes of becoming an ambassador like her father. She met a young Capragrus named Nival , within her first year. After a few months they started to date. A couple years later when she was about twenty year old she got assigned to the USS Unicorn to finish her training. During one of the missions, her father, the ambassador for the mission, went for a walk with his daughter during an intermission of a conference and was shot. Aurora at that moment tried to help save her father by using the basic medical knowledge she had, while she waited for the medical crew to arrive. Her father’s host wounds were too great to save him, but they were able to save the symbiote Von and put it in statis. Aurora herself had to finish the negotiations while they waited for a new host for her dad’s symbiote.After the mission was completed, she decided that ambassador work was not for her and she went back to starfleet academy to train to become a doctor. She graduates StarFleet Academy. She gets reassigned to the USS unicorn in the year 2399 as a medical personnel instead of a diplomat. Over the next few years she learns a lot and helps many people. During this time she and the team she was assigned to came across a distress signal on a small asteroid. On it they found a group of Hybasii people. There was 214 of them, and they all were sick with a variety of diseases. She helped treat them all. During this she met one named Geode , he was a nice man and soon headed to starfleet academy after that. After this mission became an ensign. In the year 2403 she returned to Trill for Symbiosis training. In 2405 she received the symbiote Mei. Mei was a new symbiote, who had never been in another host. But with the destruction of 90% of all symbiotes that happened shortly before she was born, there was not much choice. She then returned to The Unicorn, but was soon transferred to the USS Mountain’s Grace, a medical ship, there she became chief medical officer by the year 2407 with the rank of Lieutenant jr grade. During that year on a routine mission the ship was attacked by Klingons. The ship took heavy damage, and in the battle, the captain was badly injured. Aurora tried to heal her, but the captain’s wounds were too bad and she died. Aurora, knowing some diplomatic skills from her dad and being the next highest-ranking crew member on the ship, convinced people that they could still win. When all hope seemed lost, a Borg ship attacked the Klingon ship. The Klingon’s soon were attacking the Borg. This gave them valuable time to repair enough of the ship, to clean up what was left after the two groups were killing each other She commanded the ship temporarily until they got back to the nearest starbase. Once at starbase the ship got some much needed repaired and was recommissioned to The 8th ETF. Where she now serves as a medical doctor. First on the embassy, then moved back to Remora Station. The USS Mountain’s Grace remains at dock, as an emergency medical ship when needed.Once in a while she will do a mission using the ship. But mainly she will be using her runabout the USS Morning's Glow . She has been made a full Lieutenant and acting Chief Medical Officer of Remora Station. She still sees her dad’s new host once in awhile. Her mom owns a small bread and breakfast on the homeworld. Aurora herself is engaged to Nival and hopes that they will marry soon. Aurora has done some Command training with Admiral Vaughn and is now pushing foward. She got promoted to Lt. Commander and is going to be the executive officer on the USS Paragon under Commodore Shephard as they explore the area. After returning from the veil in the Remora Sector, and an undine attack on both Earth Space Dock and Remora Station she got promoted to the rank of Commander and was given command of the USS Mountain's Grace a Luna Class Search and Rescue/ Hospital Ship. Towards the beginning of the Iconian War Aurora was promoted to the rank of Captain. Her ship the USS Mountain's Grace was sent as a hospital ship and she was given command of the Scryer Class Intel ship the USS Nightingale. Since becoming Captain of the USS Nightingale Aurora has been gathering intel on the Iconians, doing search and rescue, helping with the many injured in the war, and doing whatever needs to be done. Service Record USS Mountain's Grace Category:Federation Characters